Angels in the Snow* part:1
by Tigerlilly
Summary: The story of one young girls life. Her love of winter brings her to an exciting chapter in her life. (hey, what do you know, I actually wrote a serious summary, huh!) *^_^*


Angels in the Snow

By: Tigerlilly *^_^*

A/N:0 Howdy folks! I hope that you like this series! I have always liked to write stories about snowy days. That probably seems weird… Anyway, I would like to thank Jake and HashBrowns for reviewing my newely released, All Hallows Eve Part 2. Well, I have rambled on for too long. Me go now, you read, right now, yes… Indeedyroony! Ciao! Tigerlilly

The warm, thick feeling of a freshly lit fire flowed through the whole house. Sora, unsteadily, attempted to walk down the stairs, following the wonderful warmth. She fussed with her soft, slightly crinkled, star print pajamas, and ran her shaky fingers throught the mess of short, acorn red hair on her head.

"Yawn…Hi mom…" Sora, let out a loud yawn and walked over to her mother who was drinking coffee and gazing out the frost framed window.

"Hi sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Her mother looked over at Sora and put her hand on her shoulder. 

"Yah, better then I usually do." Sora answered as she walked towards the fridge to get some cranberry juice. Her favorite. Her mother had always wanted Sora to spread her tastes out. Sora took a tall glass from the brown stained cuboards above her and slowely poured the red, sparkling liquid into the glass. 

"So, did you take a look outside?" Her mother poured herself another cup of the steaming, hot coffee. Sora slowly shook her head as she lifted the glass up to her mouth to take a small sip, just big enouph to feel a sting of sweetness.

Sora walked over to the sliding glass door and swung it open. Everything was covered with at least one foot of snow.

"Wow! It's beautiful. Do I still have school today?" Sora looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"Of course you do. Now get up stairs and get ready so that you don't get late!" Sora set her glass down and ran up stairs. Making a thudding sound with every pound of her foot. Her mother shut the door that Sora, forgot to shut, and waited for her to get dressed.

The wind was cold and icy. Sora slipped on her new, light blue, winter coat and matching gloves, scarf and hat. It was going to be a very cold day, but she liked it. Sora went over and kissed her mother and her new baby brother, Sam, and ran out the door. 

"Wait!" Sora dropped her bag to the floor and bolted up stairs. Seconds later she came down stairs with a silver necklace in her hand.

"Bye mom. Bye Sammy." Sora retrieved her bag and ran out side into the powder snow, shutting the door behind her. 

"Have a good day Sora!" Her mother yelled just after the door slammed. 

Outside, Sora, placed her sidebage down in an untouched area near a cement wall. The necklace in the palm of her gloves was a brilliant sparkling silver chain and dangling on it was a beautiful diamond snowflake. It shown brilliantly with every flicker of light that touched it's surface. Carefully, Sora, placed the necklace around her neck and attached the hooks in the back. It was quite difficult with her gloves on.

She continued down the side walk. Gazing at ever beautiful thing around her. 

The trees were coated in a chrystal-like ice. Ice cycles hung from their every branch and limb. Everything was covered with a sparkeling blanket of snow. The walk to school was a scenic adventure.

Sora finally got to the steps of the school when her friend Cara stopped her. 

"Hi!" Cara followed Sora up the stairs.

When they opened the doors, a gush of warm, thick air rushed up agiants their bodies. 

"Why were you waiting outside? It's freezing outside! That really shows your intelligents!" Sora snickered at Cara.

Cara turned to Sora with an excited and yet, at the same time, annoyed look on her face. 

"How nice are you! I was waiting there so that I could tell you something! But, now, (fake sniffle) I'm not going to tell you!" Cara turned and held her head in her face, pretending to cry. Not doing a good job I might add.

"You are such a dits. Just tell me!" Sora grabbed Cara's shoulder and turned her around.

"Okay, it's too cool anyway. So, you know that old full forest that they were going to build the new Fred Meyer on? Ya, know. The one with all the slopes?" 

Sora nodded.

Cara continued.

"Well, the company had some problems with the lease and now it's free land!" Cara clapped her hands together and hopped. 

"And what? Are we going to buy it and put a sushi stand on it or something?" Sora joked.

"No, it doesn't have a NO TRESSPASSING sighn on it anymore! Those slopes are ours!"

Now both Sora and Cara clapped there hands together in a blondish manner. (Hey, come on. All of us can act like that sometimes. I don't like to admitt it, but, yes. And don't forget, you have too Trinity! You just better watch your back. Because I know some secrets about our little hyper hours and something about a little boy named, well, I don't know, TIMOTHY! Now time for an evil lauph!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahaha hahahahahah ahahahah ahhahahahahahah ahahahahahah ahahahahaha hahaha h ahashs hshshshshdhdhdhdhoops! Hahahahahahahahahaha haahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, sorry, I just wanted to do something evil. If she'll take that as a threat. Anyway, back to story…)

The bell rang.

"Oh, Okay, I brink my sleds." Bye!

Sora ran towards her next class and Cara to hers. 

A/NJ Be honest. Was it good? I was going to make it a bit longer but I got tired and just decided to make this in parts. That would probably be a good idea since it is like FOREVER long!!!!!! Anyway, I hope that you like this one! I haven't had a reviewer rag on me yet so, please try to keep it that way. Bye! R&R!!! Tigerlilly Tachenouchi [tigerlilly_ta23@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:tigerlilly_ta23@hotmail.com



End file.
